A near-eye display is a type of display device, and is generally made in a shape of a wearable device (for example, made in a form of glasses or a head mounted device). By means of the near-eye display, display may be implemented within a distance of 1 cm to 5 cm away from eyes, and may further overlap with a live view.
By using Google Glass, which is a relatively typical near-eye display at present, as an example, a principle of the Google Glass is projecting an image onto a prism by using a projector, and reflecting the projected image onto an eye of a user by using a spectroscope built in the prism.
Although the Google Glass implements display of an image, the Google Glass cannot achieve a depth of field effect of the image desirably, thereby affecting user experience.